


Thirst

by Arrival_Of_Dawn



Series: Debauched [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Based off an encounter I had in game, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Knifeplay, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mouth trauma, Mutilation, Reader-Insert, Sort Of, Stabbing, Teasing, Teeth, This started as a joke and morphed into this, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrival_Of_Dawn/pseuds/Arrival_Of_Dawn
Summary: Chalk it up to blood loss, a concussion, or sheer fascination, but when the words, “Mori me, daddy,” spilled past your split lips, you weren’t remotely joking.Legion stilled above you then he cocked his head to the side. For some odd reason you found the action somewhat cute and giggled.“You’re a freak,” Legion said with a gritty lilt to his voice as if he were unsure how to proceed.
Relationships: F.J.S.J. | The Legion/Reader, F.J.S.J. | The Legion/You, Frank Morrison/Reader, Frank Morrison/You
Series: Debauched [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867342
Comments: 28
Kudos: 255





	Thirst

It all began with three simple, fucked up, words as you peered up into the smiley face, blood spattered, mask of the killer above you.

“Mori me, daddy.”

In your defense your head was foggy and you were slipping out of consciousness due to blood loss. Legion had gotten you good. He’d gotten your entire team fucking phenomenally. He’d hooked each of you before the second generator could be popped and then the Mori came out. You hadn’t seen the first two, but in your search for the hatch you got to witness Legion Mori Meg.

You stood there, peering around a wall in stunned fascination. There was something carnal and animalistic in the jerky way Legion moved and in the grunts he let out as he dragged Meg back towards him only to bury his blade deep in her chest and tear it down the expanse of her torso. You always knew the killers were strong, hell, most of them had the imposing figures to back their strength, but Legion seemed so…normal in comparison, and it was rather shocking to watch him slice through Meg’s chest almost without issue. That blade he used was at least four inches in length and he buried it to the hilt inside her. That meant he had to shred through a lot more than just skin and the top layer of muscle. It was…impressive in a twisted sort of way.

He wrenched his blade out of Meg’s body and stood with a heaved breathe. He ran a dirty bandaged hand across his mask smearing some of Meg’s blood across the cheek. Just as you were about to slink away in continued search of the hatch Legion looked up in your direction.

You stood there for a moment and so did he. You crunched the numbers in your head of the possibility of the hatch being in the immediate area behind Legion as higher than the direction you had come in. How you hated this damn map. Aazarov’s resting place’s shape made it easy for killers to pin your team down and it also made it difficult to escape when there was only one of you left.

The chances of the hatch being behind him were too high. You took off at a sprint, mentally thanking Meg for teaching you how to do that, and swiftly cut past Legion who slashed at you as you passed. The knife missed by inches as you took off and you could only hope the hatch really was nearby. You ran down the center hearing Legion take off after you.

You couldn’t hear the hatch or see it so you took off to the right, towards the dilapidated office. You were going to quick vault through the window to put more distance between you and Legion, but you misjudged the timing and Legion’s blade cut across your back for the third time that match. Laurie mended the previous slashes best she could, but this new injury sliced across the previous two splitting them open anew. Hot blood splashed down your back and you cried out as you took off around the back of the building to try and loop him.

You managed to loop him twice by double backing, but by the third time he was fed up with your antics and you nearly ran right into his chest. He grunted, angrily, as you slid and fell backwards out of reach of his attack. You kicked up dirt as you pedaled backwards and ran in the opposite direction. A moment later you realized what a mistake that was as the palette you hoped to loop him at was already broken.

A deep laugh assaulted you from behind and you knew it was because he could _feel_ your panic at seeing the palette gone. You pushed faster, or as fast as you could as blood continued streaming down your back making you dizzy, and hoped to hear the beautiful sound of the hatch over the blood pumping in your ears.

You didn’t get very far as no more than a few seconds later were you tackled to the ground. Throwing your hands out to break your fall was useless as your face still smacked into the dirt, briefly knocking you out. You came to as Legion rolled you over with a heavy pant.

There was no way he was going to let you go now that you knew he had an ebony Mori. You’d already been hooked after all. Chalk it up to blood loss, a concussion, or sheer fascination, but when the words, “Mori me, daddy,” spilled past your split lips, you weren’t remotely joking.

Legion stilled above you then he cocked his head to the side. For some odd reason you found the action somewhat cute and giggled.

“You’re a freak,” Legion said with a gritty lilt to his voice as if he were unsure how to proceed.

“You talk,” you sputtered. Blood drippled out the corner of your mouth and you leaned your head over to spit it out.

“’Course I do,” Legion said gruffly. He paused again and after some consideration said, “Frank.”

“What?” you coughed. Your vision was getting spotty. You wouldn’t last much longer before you bled out and you really didn’t want to do that right now. You wanted to know what his Mori felt like. Painful, that much was obvious, but you still were curious.

“My name’s Frank.” He paused again and your eyelids fluttered. “Not sure I enjoy the daddy kink but,” he made a noncommittal noise and shrugged. “Coming from you all bloody and broken beneath me…it’s kinda hot.”

You cracked an exhausted smile at him. You wanted this trial to be over. “So you gonna do it or what?”

Frank tapped the end of his blade against the painted mouth of his mask then raised it up. You allowed your eyes to slide shut for a moment as you expected they’d only fly open when the knife came in contact with your flesh, but suddenly you were being heaved into the air and tossed over Frank’s shoulder.

Too dizzy and weak from blood loss you didn’t even bother to wiggle. You wondered where he was taking you. Perhaps to a more open area so he could watch his work better? That’s when you heard it; the telltale sound of the hatch. For the first time ever you were unhappy to hear that noise.

“Hey—wait,” you cried out weakly. “Aren’t you going to Mori me?”

Frank unceremoniously dropped you on your back and a pained gasp tore through you on impact. Frank leaned down placing his blade across the side of your neck and slowly dragged it down just enough for blood to well up around the blade and spill over it, but not enough to kill you outright.

“Don’t be so goddamn thirsty next time and maybe I will.”

He kicked you hard in the ribs and you rolled over in agony and fell right into the dark abyss of the hatch. The last thing you saw before the darkness took you was Frank smearing your blood across the smiley portion of his mask.

When you came to you were at the campfire. Meg, Laurie, and Dwight, who had all been in your trial with Frank looked up when you appeared.

“You escape?” Meg asked. “Or did the bastard gut you too?”

“I managed to escape,” you said somewhat uncertainly. “Barely.”

A look of relief washed across Laurie’s features. “At least one of us made it out. That Mori was awful.”

“Tell me about it,” Meg grumbled. “That might be the worse one yet.”

“I dunno,” Dwight said in a low tone. “Leatherface’s always leaves me squirmy even after I’m back at the campfire.”

“I’ll never get used to the Clown’s,” Kate piped in. “I always feel sort of dirty after he takes my finger.”

“Aren’t you dead by that point?” Jake asked.

“That’s beside the point. I know what he does to my finger.” Kate shuddered as she curled her fingers into her palms.

This prompted a group discussion between all the survivors who currently weren’t in a trial on which Mori was the worst. You tried to stay an active participant, interjecting that taking a hatchet to the face sucked, but you quickly zoned out and thought about Frank’s parting words.

_“Don’t be so goddamn thirsty next time…”_

Where did he get off? You weren’t _thirsty_ …not like that anyway…were you? The more your brain whirred the more you realized that maybe you had been a little excited for Frank, or rather his Mori. You had been substantially enraptured by it and curious. You didn’t think you were obvious with it however. You had tried to escape. You even looped him for a good amount of time which was something to be proud of.

You squeezed your legs together, rubbing your thighs together as a very unwelcome tingle hit you. You weren’t going to entertain these thoughts anymore. Chiming back into the conversation you argued with David that at least being choked out by the Nurse wasn’t as bad as your spine breaking as and being severed in half by the Hillbilly’s chainsaw.

David was about to retort back when the fog rolled in. He began shouting something, but it was lost as the fog pulled him in for a trial. You and the others laughed until the fog rolled in to capture even more of your group.

Time worked differently in the entity’s realm that’s for sure. There was no way to really tell a twenty four hour cycle and normally the entity gave what you all considered a two hour break between trials, unless it was feeling particularly hungry for your fear and deaths. It seemed to be going through another voracious period as you were immediately thrown from one trial to the next with minimal downtime at the campfire.

You blinked as the fog deposited you directly inside the Thompson House. You sighed and cracked your neck. The last match you managed to escape, but fuck did it make you tense being the last survivor and having the hatch closed in front of you. The endgame countdown had made you exceptionally nervous as the ground split apart and spewed embers up at you. It had been a miracle that you got one of the exit gates open and slipped through at the last second before the entity could catch you. If there was one thing you hated it was the feeling of being impaled by the entity’s spike.

You couldn’t hear a heartbeat nearby so you padded over to the outer patio on the upper level of the house to where you knew a generator sat. Plugging away at it you were almost surprised to find that whoever the killer was had Ruin somewhere on the map. As the generator sparked and coughed back in your face as it regressed back you thought on whether or not you should chunk away at it or go search for the totem. This wasn’t a realm you got too often so your knowledge on totem placements weren’t the best, but you had a pretty good sense for figuring out where they were.

Your heartbeat kicked up a notch and you sat up at attention taking a wild look around you as it thumped louder with the killer’s approach. That’s when you looked down into the corn field below to find David running with Legion hot on his heels. You tried to get a good look at which member it was and thought it might be Frank, but it could have been that other one that dressed sort of like him.

For some reason your heart actually leapt at the idea of it being Frank. You stepped away from the generator and rushed down the stairs as excitement coursed through you. You’d have to think on it later as to exactly _why_ you were excited to see Frank, but you weren’t going to dwell on it now.

David cried out in the distance and you made a beeline for that sound when a few moments later you heard Feng Min let out a similar cry of pain. Legion was in a frenzy that much was for sure and if you got there quick enough they’d be able to tag you too.

Feng Min leapt over a palette and took off in your direction as you waved her over. Legion, no Frank, you could see it was him now, slid over the palette breaking it apart in the process, and raced towards the two of you.

You flashed Frank a wide, far too enthusiastic, smile, as you ran after Feng Min. He tried to get around you at first to get close to Feng Min, but you kept yourself between the two.

“Fucking move,” Frank growled.

You shook your head at him and that’s when his knife came down on you. It slid across your right arm, splitting it open from bicep to elbow. You cried out involuntarily as burning pain blossomed around the gash. You stopped suddenly and Frank ran face first into the palette you dropped on him to break him out of his frenzy. He cursed loudly at the stun and you rushed away with another laugh on your lips.

You found a quiet corner behind a bale of hay to mend yourself and were just getting to patching up the dripping wound across your arm when someone touched your back. You jolted, a squeak leaving your lips, only to come face to face with David. He was still a little bloody and his shirt was sliced open in the back where Frank got him, but the wound itself was stitched back up. He didn’t wait for you to say anything as he began to patch you up too. He wasn’t as skilled yet in first aid as some of the others were, though no one beat Claudette’s skills, so the wound closed at an angle in a semi zig zag formation.

As the two of you made your way to the nearest generator you heard Ruin get destroyed across the map.

“Bout damn time,” David huffed.

You two plunked away at a generator getting halfway through it without issue when David cleared his throat.

“So, ya into choking or something?”

You looked away from the generator for a moment to give him your best, ‘what the fuck’ expression and David laughed.

“When we were talkin’ bout Mori’s ya said the Nurse choking ya to death wasn’t so bad.”

You snorted as you finally realized what he was referring to. “Are you asking me if I have a choking kink?”

“I ain’t judging,” David said.

“Of course you are,” you laughed. “I wouldn’t say I have one. I’m just saying if I have to go I’d rather asphyxiate than get sawed in half or have my liver eaten you feel?”

David nodded though he looked like he still didn’t quite get it. “I dunno. I hate how her fingers feel around my throat. She’s too fuckin’ tiny to take me out like that,” he groused.

“You saying you’d rather have someone like the Trapper choke you out?” You shot him a teasing grin and he reached over to quickly punch you in the arm. You groaned as he caught the bruised flesh.

“Sorry,” he muttered. The generator whirred to life and you two stepped away from it. “I don’t want any of the bastards to get me, but if I had to choose I’d take the Trapper over the Nurse any day.”

“There’s a lot to unpack there,” you grinned.

David looked over at you with a laugh dancing off his lips when suddenly his eyes caught something behind you. His face fell, losing all mirth and hardening in a split second, and then he told you to run.

You jumped through a window without thinking and took off hearing Frank’s footsteps behind you. For some reason having Frank’s attention on you over David excited you almost as much as it did when you found out you were in a trial with him in the first place.

You looped him around a palette twice before dropping it in his face. Frank had backed up in time and shook his head at you. You shrugged and flashed him a peace sign before taking off using the sprint burst Meg taught you.

He gave chase and this time you could tell he was in his frenzy as you could hear his quickened footsteps next to his heaving breaths. You back ripped open again and you sailed forward expecting him to leave you alone and run off in another direction, but he continued pressing you. You tried to make it to another window when at the last second you changed direction in hopes that he would lunge for the window and miss. His blade caught you across the shoulder tearing your t-shirt open in a spray of blood.

Frank grunted as his frenzy ended and you made a bad call. Trying to climb through the window while he was recovering from his frenzy was not the right move as suddenly an arm wound around your waist and tugged you out. Your back hit his chest and he dragged the blunt side of his blade across your throat before tapping your cheek with the flat end.

“You weren’t even fucking trying, babe,” Frank chuckled.

Now you were offended. You were trying. You were doing you goddamn best, but you had also just come out of three consecutive matches against the Wraith, Spirit, and Hillbilly respectively. While the entity never let you sleep really you were never truly tired, but after no breaks between matches you were understandably drained. If the entity was punishing you for something you sure as hell couldn’t think of what it was.

Besides, messing with Frank had been fun.

“I saw that you were going to be in my trial and nearly brought a Mori,” Frank told you as he continued to slide his knife across your body causing shallow lacerations to erupt all across your skin. “Then I thought, you probably haven’t learned your fucking lesson yet, so I didn’t bring it.”

“You wound me,” you said through a shaky breath as another bit of your flesh slid open across your abdomen.

Deft fingers pressed along the fresh cut until a piece of flesh gave way and in his fingers went. Your breath hitched in your throat at the foreign, stinging, sensation. Your stomach muscles jumped as he pulled his fingers out and gently rested them on your uninjured skin. Globs of blood spilled through the tear, made larger by Frank’s intrusion, and slid across his hand.

“I can do more than that.” He leaned in close to your ear. “But something tells me you’d like that.”

Butterflies, fucking butterflies, squirmed around your stomach and you were suddenly acutely aware of how tight Frank’s hold on your waist was. Surely you’d bruise before this trial was over.

A generator popped off in the middle of the cornfield and Frank’s attention was turned away from you. A sigh left your lips as his grip loosened only for it to turn into a short gasp as he hefted you on his shoulder. At first you thought he might just drop you, so you didn’t struggle, but when a hook tore through the sinewy muscle of your shoulder and you let out a raw scream of pain you realized you misjudged again.

“And choking? That’s what you’re into? Babe, I can show you way better,” he said before he turned on his heel and hurried off into the cornfield.

Despite the horrific pain surrounding your shoulder and neck from the hook protruding through the area your stomach still flipped pleasantly at the idea of what Frank meant by that.

 _I’m a fucking mess_ , you thought bitterly.

Frank took another three kills that match and let you escape. There was no question about it this time either. He deliberately let you take the hatch again. You watched him play with his bloody hunting knife, tossing it in the air and catching it between his fingers, as he stood in front of the hatch and watched as you cautiously approached. He didn’t say anything this time, merely gestured for you to go and off you went into the dark before emerging out at the camp fire again.

You were thrown into more trials, none against Frank however, but two more against the other members of Legion. The guy in the skull mask didn’t bother you much at all that match and when you finally confronted him about it as you faced the open exit gate he shrugged and only offered up, “Frank wants to teach you a lesson.”

That had confused you greatly and then when you went up against the female with the pink hair she had giggled dementedly in your face after hooking you and said, “I like this game we’re playing with you.”

Now you were growing tired of their antics and you sorely missed Frank. At least he gave you more than cryptic one liner’s and your chases felt a little more electric than it did with the other members of Legion.

When you finally popped into a match at the Mount Ormond Resort and saw Frank stalk past you without seeing your crouched form you were nearly giddy at the idea of messing with him on his home turf.

Instead of doing what you ought to do you followed him around and whenever you saw him headed towards a teammate doing a generator or opening a chest you would vault through a nearby window and draw his attention your way before you went to hide. This went on for two generators before he growled out his frustrations and took off in the direction of a generator that sounded very close to being complete.

You raced after him noticing Bill and Adam scatter as Frank came around the corner. Before Frank could take off after one of them you threw a palette down on his head.

“Fucking bitch!” he yelled.

Feeling cheeky you blew him a kiss before you ran towards the chalet. He stomped the palette till it splintered apart then took off after you. Your heart was beating so fast, but not purely out of fear as it usually was when being chased by one of the killers. This chase was absolutely _thrilling_.

Frank slashed you once, not as deep as he usually did, then you heard his footsteps head in the opposite direction. You slid to a halt and ran after him. Bill let out a yell followed a moment later by Kate, then Adam. He had tagged each of you.

Unwilling to end up on the floor in a pile of your own blood you decided to mend yourself. Frank downed Adam and before you were finished mending he was up on a hook. You just finished mending and popped up ready to find him when you heard Kate scream as she was hooked.

A small pang of fear went through you. You shouldn’t be messing around and following the killer. You had to help your friends, so you dashed towards Adam and went to unhook him, but Frank was waiting. He snatched you away before you could finish rescuing Adam and threw you to the ground.

The entity's spikes came down on Adam and with a yelp he grabbed the large one in the middle and tried his best to keep it from impaling his chest.

“You wait right fucking there,” Frank growled and pointed to you with his knife before he went off in the direction Kate was hooked.

“Give me a second Adam,” you called up to him from your place on the ground. Bill had taught you a useful trick for situations like these. You just needed to recover a little more energy and you’d be able to pop up and rescue Adam.

Bill and Kate both screamed one after the other, voices echoing in the snowy air, and you knew they were both on hooks. Tightness stretched across your chest as panic crept in. You only needed one more moment before Frank came back and you’d rescue Adam.

You popped to your feet with a triumphant cheer and reached for Adam a second time when you were tackled to the ground a moment later. The back of your head cracked against the floor and lights sprang across your vision. Dizzy and slightly nauseous you tried to sit up only to be shoved roughly back down by Frank’s boot.

“Think you’re fucking funny do you? Think you’re hot shit for fucking with me all game?”

The entity’s spike finally speared Adam through his center and his body was lifted away. You shoved Frank’s foot off and tried once more to get up.

Your back hit the ground with Frank’s heavy weight atop you and you moaned, actually moaned from the impact. With wide eyes you looked up into the painted on eyes of Frank’s mask.

Frank’s chuckle was deep and dark and it stirred something inside of you that you weren’t entirely sure if you liked.

“You gonna moan all goddamn pretty for me?” Frank asked. “You want my Mori that bad?”

When you didn’t answer, still slightly dazed from the blow to the back of the head, Frank shoved his blade into your mouth and pressed the flat tip against one of your molars. He dug the tip in and on instinct you writhed trying to buck him off. He leaned forward to press more of his weight against you pinning you down as he wiggled the blade into your gums. You cried out, sound muffled by his fingers reaching into your mouth to pry your jaw open. A moment later there was hot pain followed by a rush of blood that gushed down your throat. Frank pulled back with your tooth between his forefinger and thumb coated in the vibrant red of your blood.

Chest heaving you choked on the blood till it gurgled out from the back of your throat and spilled over your teeth. You hocked back what was left to spit what you could at Frank. A chilling laugh cut through the air as he used his free hand to shove your head against the ground and keep you in place. Even through the mask it was obvious he was examining you.

Your tongue prodded against the empty space in your mouth. For some reason you weren’t too worried despite Frank having excavated a tooth. He continued to sit on top of you… watching. You exhaled audibly as your tongue continued to explore the space where your tooth should be. You hoped the entity would be kind enough to give you your tooth back once the trial was over.

“When I ask you a question you answer me got it?” Frank said. He turned your tooth over in his hand. “I’m not much into teeth, but I bet I could make a nice damn necklace out of yours.”

You nodded your head at him and he reached back into your mouth. You jolted and tried to pull back.

“You didn’t answer my initial question. That’s another tooth.”

You shook your head wildly, but Frank already had his blade in your mouth while his other hand applied pressure to your skull in an attempt to keep you still. Your thrashing only made things worse as he couldn’t get the proper placement of the blade. A moment later his knife sliced through your upper lip, skin splitting around it like wet tissue paper. You cried out and freed a hand from beneath Frank to clasp around your mouth.

“That’s what you fucking get,” Frank spat and leaned back. “Now stop crying and answer the goddamn question.”

You glared at him through tear filled eyes. “Was I not obvious enough?”

“I’d like to hear you say just how bad you want my Mori.”

You snapped your mouth shut, locking your jaw down, and narrowed your eyes. You may have started this stupid tryst, but it was time you ended it. Your friends died this trial because of _you_ and now you had to live with that knowledge.

“Oh, why so shy all of a sudden? You didn’t have a problem calling me daddy and presenting like a bitch in heat for me.”

You refused to give him the satisfaction of your words.

“Maybe it’s not really the Mori you want,” Frank said letting the words hang in the air between you. It took a moment for you to figure it out and once you did your eyes widened.

“No!”

You could _hear_ the smirk behind Frank’s mask as he said, “that confirms it. You want more than my Mori.”

“No!” You repeated a little higher pitched as more blood dripped down the back of your throat.

Frank suddenly lifted his weight off you only for him to nudge your knees apart and situate himself between them. “All you had to do was ask.”

Frank leaned over you, heat rolling off him setting your skin on fire. To make matters worse as his hips pressed closer you couldn’t deny the once familiar heat that began pooling in your lower abdomen.

In an unexpected turn of events Frank lifted the mask away from his face and the breath left your lungs. Sure, the neck tattoo was a bit much even with the mask off, but _fuck_ , Frank was good looking. He definitely had a head turning face, one you would have gladly done a double take over if you had met him before entering hell.

“We match,” he said and gestured to the split in your lip that mimicked his own silvery scar. He dipped his head down and ran his tongue along the bloody flesh. It stung, and it was disgusting to think about, but you weren’t really complaining. He had already proven just how much of a hard on he had for blood and you egged him on.

When he pulled back to show off his victorious smirk something stirred deep inside. You weren’t sure what made you do it, but you dropped open your jaw allowing your tongue to roll out and all the blood you collected on it slid out. Frank’s gaze honed in on the action and his pupils dilated. You grinned, showing off your blood slicked teeth, and a groan escaped Frank’s mouth.

“Fuck that’s hot. You really are a freak.”

He dove in pressing his mouth against your and drinking up your very essence…and the blood that was still rolling down your tongue. The split in your lip hurt like hell, but you weren’t going to pull away. Not at this point. He pressed his hips down and instinctually you brought your knees up to hook around him.

Frank pulled back and his lips were rouged from your blood. He ran the back of his arm across his mouth to wipe himself clean.

“You have a blood kink or something?” You asked.

“You have a death kink?” Frank teased. “Or maybe it’s a Frank kink specifically.”

“You wish.”

Frank rolled his hips into yours and your head went back as another moan escaped your lips. You stilled, realizing you only furthered his point, and were almost afraid of looking at him. When you did you were unsurprised to see that sinister smirk plastered across his face.

“Definitely a me kink, you goddamn masochist.”

“Shit,” you groaned. When Frank rolled his hips again you met him halfway and the pleasant friction had the both of you let out pleased hisses. Your legs came up to secure him around you. “Maybe I do. Fuck.”

“That was quick,” Frank admitted. “I don’t know why I expected it to take you longer to admit that when our first meeting you asked me to Mori you.”

“Blood loss,” you reminded him.

“That wasn’t from the fucking blood loss and you know it.”

He was mostly right. There was no denying it, not with your legs pulling Frank into you as he caged you against the snow covered ground with his feverishly hot body.

His lips trailed sloppy kisses down your throat followed by one of his bandaged hands. When his fingers curled around your throat, thumb pressed gingerly against an artery, and he squeezed, you gasped as a pleasant shiver shot down your spine. The carotid artery jumped and he hissed out a laugh against your collarbone.

He held the pressure there for a lot longer than you were expecting and now you were concerned. It never felt like this when the Nurse did it, but if it did after this experience you were going to be royally fucked.

He only pulled his hand away from your throat as he pulled back to sit up. Your legs dropped to the ground as your knees grazed his hips. He pulled his hunting knife out and flashed it at you. Before you could ask what he had planned he brought the blade down against your exposed thighs and began to carve.

You never really thought about your clothing much before because in the entity’s realms there was no real hot or cold that came from the environment itself. So you never gave your shorts much thought as you never got cold even surrounded by the snow and ice of Mount Ormond.

It fucking _hurt_. Whatever Frank was carving into your thigh hurt like a bitch and your legs shook as tears leaked down your face.

“Frank, stop,” you told him.

His sadistic grin widened, but he didn’t stop and he didn’t take his eyes off his work. You tried to kick him off, but he placed the free hand against your knee and held it down.

“For someone so willing to give themselves to me a minute ago you sure are being a flaky bitch now,” he grunted. “There. All done. Was that so difficult?”

You sat up and rubbed at your watering eyes until your vision was cleared. Frank was watching you carefully, grin still firmly in place, and now you got why he had a smiley face on his mask. When your eyes focused in on your thigh you saw in big scrawled letters Frank’s name etched into your skin.

It was bleeding profusely as they were not shallow cuts and for a moment fear set in your chest. Was this his way of marking you? You didn’t want to be fucking marked. Fucking, _shit._ What had you gotten yourself into?

“Let’s add to it shall we?”

“Please, no!”

But Frank put a hand to your chest and shoved you back into the ground. You expected more pain, and instead were met with his lips against your inner thigh while his fingers massaged the still trembling muscles. He trailed kisses down your thigh to your knee then pushed that knee to the side opening you up for him and alternated to the other leg.

You were so wrapped up in the pleasant actions of his fingers and mouth and the heat that was steadily pooling between your legs that you hardly noticed when he began creating shallow cuts along your thighs following his lips. The stinging was hardly noticeable at first and only became present in your mind when his fingers massaged the skin, breaking it apart, and dipping into the blood that gushed through the slices.

You were going to protest, really you were, but his kisses were suddenly drawing closer to where you wanted them. You weren’t going to stop him now. No way in hell. You quivered beneath him as his breath fanned over the exact spot you wanted his mouth on. Anticipation wound tight in your gut and you let out a deep, shuddering, moan when he kissed the space just to the side of where you wanted him.

Suddenly he pulled up, dragging his chest across yours and slotting his hips against yours. The friction left you shivering.

“How bad do you want me?” Frank asked.

He hadn’t even touched you where you wanted him to and already you were hot, bothered, and slick. The pressure Frank applied between your legs was as close to heavenly as you could get in this eternal hellscape.

“Bad,” you answered.

“That the best you can do?” Frank chuckled. He licked a strip along your abused carotid artery that was still puffy and slightly distended from his earlier attention.

“Come on, Frank. What do you want me to say…that I want you to fuck me? Cause yeah, right now that would be pretty fucking good.”

“Yeah?” Frank asked huskily. His half lidded gaze pinned you in place and you breathlessly answered him back.

“Yes.”

His hands slid down your chest to your stomach and the heat from his rough palms turned you on far more than you thought it ought to. His hands came to rest on your sliced up thighs that had closed around him once more and pushed them back apart. He dipped down to place a kiss against each of the carved letters of his name. Then he pulled away with your blood smeared across his mouth and chin. He rolled his hips in pressing hard and heavy between your legs while continuing to press them open. He draped his body across yours again and leaned in close, breath ghosting across your ear sending tingles racing up and down your body.

Finally, you were going to get something out of this game the two of you had been playing. You tipped your head back as the anticipation curled in your stomach.

“You’re still too goddamn thirsty,” he whispered.

He pulled away quickly and your eyes sprang open. He didn’t allow you any time to process what was going on as a second later his blade buried itself in your lifted arm from your weak attempt to block the oncoming attack. You tried to push him away only for him to stab you again. A deeply unhinged laugh rolled through him. You crawled forward already knowing what would happen as he hooked the blade in your calf and tugged. As you turned around for the final strike, your blood still shining across his grinning lips, the only thought that crossed your mind as he sunk his blade into your chest was,

_He fucking played me._

_That son of a bitch_.

**Author's Note:**

> The Sequel, 'Degenerates', is up now!
> 
> This is loosely inspired by an interaction I once had with a Legion player when Legion first came out where, after the match ended and he mori'd everyone on my team except me and dumped me on the hatch, he told me he could tell how thirsty I was for the mori so he denied me.
> 
> I was understandably stunned because not only was he right, but I thought I had done well the entire match to actually try to get the objectives done and not show how eager I was. 
> 
> So, here we go. A story I wrote for this lovely Friday the 13th to share with all you. Also I wanted to try my hand at a reader insert because I find those stories rather fun to read!


End file.
